


Streamer

by weirdy_w0nd3r



Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, gifts!, its super short and fluffy what did you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdy_w0nd3r/pseuds/weirdy_w0nd3r
Summary: who needs journals anyway
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Streamer

A box wrapped in brown paper thunks onto the table. 

“What’s that?” Cee asks, setting down the notebook she’s writing in. Ezra sits across from her, resting his cheek on his hand. 

“It’s for you little birdie.” 

She looks at him a little skeptically, but pulls the box across the table anyway. Carefully she pulls the twine and tears away the paper to reveal a strikingly familiar book cover. Not only that but several similar ones stacked underneath. Cee gapes for a moment, shuffling between the four there. 

“No way how, where did you get these?” she insists, holding them close to her chest. 

“I picked them up on our last rotation near the populated systems. I figured you would appreciate it, I did however only manage to obtain the first three copies although we may be able to get those as well on our next rotation.” she would have rolled her eyes at his excessiveness were it not for her revelation. 

Looking back down at the stack there are definitely four books despite him saying three. At a closer glance one is more of a journal, with no cover, a worn binding, and used pages. “Wait then what’s this?” 

“I may have taken it upon myself to read through the books after you spoke so highly of them,” Ezra admits somewhat sheepishly. He fidgets with the knot of his sleeve, looking just about anywhere but her expression. Sure enough though the spine of each book is bent and worn as if it had already been opened and flipped through. “I took the time to write out any thoughts and inquiries I had as I went.” 

He doesn't expect Cee to lean across the table and pull him into a tight hug. But she does. 

“Thank you,” she mutters into his shoulder, grip on the stack still deathly tight.


End file.
